What is my role?
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Wolfram decides to ask Yuuri a question.  It is a one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KKM!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

A HALLOWEEN TREAT FOR ALL MY DEAR READERS

HAPPY TRICK OR TREATING !

This story has NOTHING to do with Halloween.

This is my first one shot so I hope you like it :P

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

TELL ME IF IT IS GOOD or not.

I WILL NOT HOLD IT AGAINST YOU if you give criticisms (fine, maybe I will. But only for a few days:P)

HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

**WHAT IS MY ROLE?**

It was a quiet night at Blood Pledge Castle. It was nearing midnight and the whole castle was dark with the exception of two rooms. The royal bed chamber, and the Maou's office. Yuuri was signing documents to surprise Gwendal with his hard work. In the bed chamber, Wolfram was sitting on the bed with a frown on his face. He was in deep thoughts. 'I shall ask Yuuri when he comes to bed.' He decided.

The clock struck one. Yuuri slowly made his way to his room. Yawning widely, he opened his door to find the room alight and the blonde sitting up on his bed. "Wolf," Yuuri said softly. Silence greeted him. He ventured to call out once more, but received no reply.

He walked quietly towards the bed after closing and locking the door behind him. He had no desire to wake up to Gunter bleeding all over him. He reached the edge of the bed. He climbed on, and knelt next to Wolfram. "Wolf," he whispered into Wolfram's ear, while shaking him slightly.

"Hmmm," Wolfram moaned as he turned his head the other side, causing his creamy white neck to be exposed. Yuuri blushed slightly, then continued shaking Wolfram harder. Finally after a few minutes, Wolfram showed small signs of waking up. A few moments later Wolfram finally woke up. "What time is it?" Wolfram asked Yuuri in a small voice. "It's two… IT'S TWO!"

"Shut up Wimp! You are going to wake the whole castle. Anyway what's wrong with it being two o'clock?" Wolfram asked curiously after cautioning Yuuri. "I came in at 1 and tried to wake you up to sleep in a more comfortable position. I thought it had only been a few minutes, but guess what it took me ONE WHOLE HOUR. One hour of precious sleep is lost. Oh. And tomorrow Conra-" Wolfram hurriedly put his hands over Yuuri's mouth, surprising the boy who had been ranting.

"Sorry Yuuri, I should have slept in a better position. I am sorry that I caused you to lose sleep, but I just remembered what I wanted to ask you before I fell asleep. Go change into your sleeping attire, and come" Wolfram finished with a note of seriousness in his voice. Yuuri was a bit shocked and scared by Wolfram's words. 'He didn't even call me Wimp. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. I hope it is nothing too serious or bad.' Yuuri thought as he changed into his blue pyjamas.

He headed towards his side of the bed and noticed that Wolfram had already made himself comfortable at his side of the bed. However with the approach of Yuuri, Wolfram sat up abruptly as Yuuri got on the bed and covered himself with the soft blanket.

"What did you want to ask me?" Yuuri asked Wolfram. Wolfram turned to him slowly and said, "Aniue is your advisor, and he takes care of the matters of the castle when you are away. Gunter is your tutor and he teaches you all about Shin Makoku. Weller-kyo is your guardian and your godfather. He also teaches you how to fight and defend yourself. All of them have a role in your life. I thought things through and I realised that I don't really have any role in your life." Wolfram paused as his voice caught in his throat. Yuuri realised that Wolfram was close to crying. His emerald green eyes were watery and he was trying very hard to avoid Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri took a breath to start talking, when Wolfram interrupted him. "Before you say anything, I am sorry for forcing the engagement on you. I know, you must hate me right? You can withdraw the proposal. I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I will explain everything to the Aniue and the others tomorrow. Then, we will really be strangers Yuu- Your Majesty." Wolfram said sadly, tears starting to run down his face.

Yuuri was left staring at Wolfram's back. He slowly touched Wolfram's shoulder and turned him around so they were facing each other. Wolfram's gaze was fixed upon the bed spread, and there were water droplets on the bed spread and Wolfram's pink night dress. 'Wolfram must have been thinking this through for a while.' He realised. "Wolf, I don't hate you. I don't want to take back the proposal. Everyone has a role in my life Wolf, even you, especially you. Do you know what your role is?" Yuuri said with a gentle smile. He tilted Wolfram's face upwards to gaze into the dark green eyes that could only be Wolfram's. "Wolf, you are my lover. You provide me with love, laughter, amusement, fear, and much more. You cause emotions that I didn't even know I had within me. I know that no matter what happens, you will always be waiting for me with a "Wimp". You are the only one I love." Yuuri said in a serious voice, while having eye-contact with Wolfram.

He then pulled the blonde boy into a tight hug and let him cry into his shirt. "Wimp! You are such a wimp. I was planning to distance myself from you and you tell me that you love me. You are such a wimp. Couldn't you have said that earlier and prevented all these tears. Wimp. Wimp. Wimp. I love you." Wolfram muffled into Yuuri's blue shirt that was getting soaked with Wolfram's tears. Yuuri didn't catch all of what Wolfram said, but the last thing that Wolfram said was replaying in his head, 'I love you"


End file.
